


The Hipster and The Captain

by kittencauldrone



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: M/M, Sailor AU, captain au, hipster Prince, sea captain dandy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wanted to mess around more with sea Captain Dandy, but a more humble upbringing Prince. thus this beautiful piece was born</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain Dandy and Photographer Prince

A short male with long blue hair walked on the dock, taking pictures with a crappy camera he had picked up at the pawn shop. When the photos didn't come out as he hoped, he sat down at the edge of the dock and frowned, flipping through the photos on the screen of the camera. No older than 25, but looking 19 if that, a discouraged young photographer peered through the lens once again for one final shot of his failed shoot. 

He focused in on a boat clearly labeled 'Aloha Oe' coming in from sea for the day. He stood up to get a better angle and gasped when he caught sight of a rugged looking sailor, hanging onto one of the ropes to a sail, leaning over the side. The boy holding the camera, all bundled in a sweater too larger for himself and a beanie a top his head, snapped the perfect picture. The only good picture he'd taken all day. He looked at the picture on the digital screen, then looked up again to the ship he had just captured on his camera.

The sailor was now back out of view on the boat as she came in to rest in the harbor. The Aloha Oe was an older looking ship, but she had personality and character to her that the other boats around here just didn't. Despite her age she looked taken well care of. The boy with his camera, rushed towards the ship to get whoever owned this boat to talk to him a for a few minutes. He grabbed a scrawny blonde gently by his arm.

"whaddya want?" he asked with a frown, holding a crate full of fish. the crew member wanted to get the fish unloaded so he could relax a bit.

"s-sorry. um.. who's the captain of this beautiful ship?" The blue haired male asked.

"That'd be me, baby." Said a voice from the main deck. Looking up, the boy saw the voice belonged to the sailor he'd took a picture of. Overwhelmed by how extremely handsome he was, the land bound lad found himself at a loss for words. The captain came down to the dock and stuck out his hand," the name's Dandy. And you?"

"I-i... Prince. My name is Prince." he said finally after he got over his initial shock.

"What's a pretty little thing like you hanging around a dump like this?" Dandy asked, looking Prince over quickly.

Prince went blank for a second, looking at his camera that still held the photo he caught earlier on the screen."oh! I was taking pictures. A-And I saw your boat coming in and-and i-i-i caught this really amazing p-picture of her."

Dandy put his hands on his hips, great, another artsy kid trying to get a peek of sea life. After he put the pieces together with Prince's outfit and the camera, then the picture talk." Look, kid. Use the photo anywhere, I don't care. You're not getting on my pride and joy."

"Ac-Actually I wanted to photograph you!" Prince blurted out when the captain turned to leave. 

That stopped Dandy in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder,"what was that?"

"You. I-I wanted to ask if I could..." Prince was breathless and red from embarrassment."If I could... photograph you..."

"You say you caught a picture of my girl here?" Dandy gestured to his ship.

"Well, sorta." Prince stood next to him to show the tall sailor the picture he got." I was more taken away by you. J-just seemed... Seemed like you were really happy."

Dandy looked at the photo, completely blown away by the kid's talent. He stepped back,"I dunno, kiddo. You folks gotta a problem with smelly fishermen?"

Prince tilted his head in confusion,"I... I'm 25, Captain."

"oh shit!" Dandy gasped," I am so sorry, doll. You just... You look so young!"

"I should say the same to you." Prince teased.

"I.. I'm gonna think it over, okay?" Dandy said, jolting when he heard a crash of wooden crates and an 'oops'." shit. I gotta go. my crew isn't the best.uh.. here's my number." he gave Prince a slip of paper and went off yelling at his crew.

Prince giggled a bit and sighed out the captain's name. He decided to leave it at that for now, going into town to get his photos printed up at his favorite printing place. The printing shop was two blocks and a five minute bicycle ride away from his current location. He always loved the transition from the harbor into the town. So many memories, so many trips down to the docks via bike rides.

His dad was a sailor, and a loving man, so he was familiar with going to the harbor to see he father off when he left for sea. He smiled at the fond memory as he pulled up and parked his bike in the rack outside. He went inside, happily handing over his sd card to the clerk, who knew him well. Prince had been coming to this particular print shop since he first started taking pictures. Lately he hasn't been here much, stuck on what he considered a bad streak.

Once he got his photos back he got back on his bike and started home. On the bad end of town there was a small apartment building. There were four units, but the only one brave enough to stay is Prince. In the right hand corner flat, was the blue haired boy's home of eight years. He stayed because it was close to where he work, that and rent was cheap enough for him to forget about moving.

Prince walked into his apartment, leaning his bike in it's normal spot, then locking the door. Despite the apartment's bad rap sheet, since the other residents had moved out, it was quiet. Very peaceful. Prince liked the quietness. He sat down at his little half circle bench table, that fit snug in front of a window, and laid out the photos he'd taken that day. He sighed at the shoddy work, only seeing flaws. He got up after scowling at his work for a good minute or so.

Checking the clock, he knew the day would soon be over, and tomorrow he'd have to go into work unless his boss called him in for the dinner rush. He set his phone on the counter and took a few steps down the small hallway to his one and only bedroom to the one and only bathroom he had. His flat was rather small, but more than enough for him to enjoy. A quick shower later and a check of his phone, he found Dandy's number in his hand once more. Should he call?

No, it's getting late. It'd be dumb to call now. 

"Hello?" chimed Dandy's voice on the other end after Prince had decided to call anyhow.

"Hi Dandy, its Prince." he said.

"Who?"

Prince bristled at this," the guy you thought was 15 earlier today." silence." y'know, blue hair, sweater?" More silence." I took a photo of you out on the water?"

"Oh!" Finally." Oh yeah, now I remember, what's up kid?"

"I, uhm, was wondering if you and your crew had any where to be tomorrow." Getting brave, Prince played with a strand of hair.

"I don't think so, why?"

He let out a sigh," well, I work at this really good diner and I just thought you'd like a home styled cooked meal."

There was silence on the other end again. Prince was scared of Dandy laughing at him. But when Dandy spoke again it was enthusiasm he was met with," oh yeah? where at? What's the name?"

"It's uh... Geanie's Diner." Prince told him, giving him the address.

"okay, thanks for the recommendation, Prince."

"You're welcome." 

After saying goodbye he hung up and danced around a little, the sailor was possibly coming into his work place tomorrow. Maybe he should've run that by Mama Geanie before telling Dandy, but he decided to just tell her when he got into work tomorrow morning.

~~~

Prince arrived on time to work, just an hour or two before they opened to the public. He always loved coming in and smelling the fryers and grills starting up and being cleaned just for a touch up. He set his things down in the breakroom and threw on his apron.

"Hi, baby. How was your day off yesterday?" the owner asked when she saw Prince in the break room.

"Hi Mama." Prince smiled at her, throwing his hair up,"I enjoyed it. I went down to the harbor and took some pictures."

The woman deemed Mama Geanie smiled at the boy," That's good. Meet anyone?"

"Actually, I did." he nodded, looking at her.

Geanie sat down at the small table, she was a heavier set woman now in her 60s. She gave Prince a grin," Well, sit. Tell me. I wanna know about this person you met."

Prince sat across the table from her," Well, he's a captain."

"Stop right there, child." She stopped him." How old is this gentleman? I will not have my baby foolin' with no grey beard captain."

"He's my age Mama, I promise." He said." I took a picture of him. And, kinda told him that if he was looking for a hot meal to come here."

At this, Geanie got up," My my. Well then. You know the golden rule. If Mama don't approve..."

"He can't get in with the groove." Prince finished."I know Mama."

"Good. now, go help the other's clean up then unlock the door and put out the sign." she told him.

Prince nodded and went to help finish cleaning up and then opened the doors for a few awaiting patrons that always came in right at opening time. Most of the the morning crowd was elder people, including old sea captains and retired prison works and what have you. Prince was always able to talk to the easily, whether they poked fun at his hair or he was poking fun back. 

It was always the same, the morning crowd came in for breakfast and coffee, and then it was slow until the lunch rush came in. Between rushes, the staff joked around and chattered with the one or two people who would wander in. Prince loved that, Mama never turned someone away, quiet often, in fact, when it was less busy hungry kids and homeless would come in to get a nice hot meal and listen to Mama Geanie tell them stories.

He sat down next to one of the regular hungry patron to grace the diner, talking with him and making him smile. This particular man reminded Prince of his father, it always made him smile when the man talked about life on a ship. Prince quite missed his own dad, but he knew he couldn't change what happened. When the man left, Prince got back to work, as the lunch rush was upon them.

It wasn't long before Prince had spotted the Aloha Oe crew enter the diner. He finished taking the order he was working on and sent it back, trying to beat Mama to the table Dandy and his mates had sat at, but it was too late. Mama Geanie, stood at the end of the table talking to the three. He got closer, holding his pad and pen in hand to try and hear what Mama was telling them.

"Alright, now. Y'all best enjoy my food. All my love goes into it." Mama Geanie said, seeing Prince approach," Here he is, Captain. You make sure to tell me if he does a bad job."

Prince smiled shyly," thank you for that introduction, Mama. I can take it from here."

Geanie went back off into the kitchen, laughing. Dandy hummed, looking up at him," so uh, that's your ma?"

"Yeah." Prince nodded," Well, everyone calls her Mama Geanie, but she was my dad's friend for a long time. I never knew my biological mom, and when dad passed away, Mama took me in." The crew listened, calmly, all knowing a tear jerking orphan story when they heard one." Its been Mama and I ever since. She's family."

"Well, good to know such a fine woman raised you." Dandy smiled.

Prince cleared his throat," thank you, now what can I get for you?"

"I'll have the Fish and chips." commented the lengthy blonde, Prince recognized him as the one he'd grabbed at the dock, trying to find out who the owner of the boat was.

"I'll take the same." said the man sitting next to him. He was short with died blonde hair, and rather rosey cheeks.

Prince wrote it down and looked at Dandy," and for you?"

"Cap's special." Dandy said, looking at his menu, before setting it down. Prince nodded as he wrote it down, remembering that was his father's dish.

"It'll be right out." He told them and took the ticket back." Mama, we got a Captain's special and two fish n chips."

"Alright hun! Come on back and help me make some of this." Mama called from in the back of the kitchen.

Prince came in, ready to help. He used to help make it when his dad would order it, and that's how it always had been. This was the first time someone had ordered it in a few years. After his father had died, it was taken off the menu for a little while due to Prince being unable to make the dish without sobbing. He wondered when he was okay with making it again, and when it was put back on the menu.

He shook it off and began helping Mama Geanie with preparing the food while the other members of staff took other orders out in Prince's place. Once it was finished, he took the tray of food to the awaiting crew.

"We got, two fish and chips for the ship mates." Prince said setting it down in front of the two blondes." and Captain's Special for Captain Dandy." He set the large plate of food in front of Dandy." I will be back in a few minutes to check on you. Enjoy."

By the look on Dandy's face, Prince could tell he wasn't expecting that much food. He chuckled as he walked away and went to wait on the other customers that were there. The blue haired waiter, looked over to the trio of seamen sitting at the table near the back every so often. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, talking and laughing as friends did. He smiled to himself and continued about his business.

~~~~~

Prince picked up the last few dishes of the night left by the last costumers. He smiled and brought them to the sink in the kitchen. Mama cleaned them and set them up to dry with a tired sigh. He could tell she was tired. Lucky she only lived upstairs from her diner, so he didn't worry about her getting home so late.

"Well, Mama. I'm clocking out, if that's okay." he said, taking off his apron.

"That's fine baby." Mama Geanie nodded."I'm gonna head on home myself. You stay safe."

"I will, Mama." Prince promised, hugging her and watching her go up the stairs and shut her door before he turned out the lights in the diner and left through the front, locking the door on his way out. He looked up to see his adoptive mother's lights go on upstairs. She had made it up safely. He sighed with relief and turned to start walking home. He hated walking home so late, but he stayed late just to make sure Geanie didn't fall on her way up or something bad happen.

"Boo." Dandy stepped out of the shadow of the alley between Mama Geanie's diner and the store next door.

Prince immediately sucker punched the captain out of reflex. He regretted it afterwards," Oh my god, Dandy! I'm so sorry!" he repeated over and over again, while trying to comfort the larger male.

Dandy chuckled, rubbing his cheek," easy, kid. It's alright." he said, moving his jaw a big," that's quite a punch you pack there."

Prince sighed when he saw that Dandy wasn't mad," yeah. sorry about that. Night time is when things around here get bad."

"Understandable." He nodded." Mind if I walk ya home?"

"I guess not. It's better to walk with someone anyhow." Prince smiled, beginning to walk in the direction of his apartment." so, whatcha doing out at a time like this?"

"Eh, Meow and Q.T were already out, and I figured I didn't want to end the night just yet." the Captain shrugged,"I thought you'd come out of the side door in the alley so I was waitin' for ya."  
"No one uses that door. Alley gets a bad rap. We all go through the front door." Prince told him." It's just safer."  
Dandy glanced over at the shorter male, taking in that massive amounts of blue hair." so, uh, how'd you get stuck in a town like this? Being a Captain's son, I'd assume you'd want to get out and see the world."

Prince shook his head," well, I thought that. But with Mama Geanie taking me in, she basically raised me. My dad was always out on the waters and our house was very empty with just me in it most of the time." he fiddled with his bag for a second," She just treated me as one of her own and I didn't know any different until my biological mom showed up at the funeral and tried to take me."

"Damn, kid." Dandy put his hand on Prince's shoulder," must've been rough."

"It was. I keep in contact with her as much as I can I suppose, but she has a family and grand kids and a life of her own, so she's more like a distant relative than a mom." He made a face, remember the first time he met his mother. It was strange, she hadn't been in his life, and as far as he had been concerned, Mama Geanie was his real mother. 

The day of his father's funeral, a woman dressed in plain clothes and long hair had showed up, not even batting an eye before she had set her sights on Prince and rushed to him. Prince remembered her apologizing and calling him her baby. To which the young boy had replied by tearing away from her and hiding behind Mama Geanie, confused and scared. 

Mama and his bio mom had to sit him down that day and lay it all out for him. Ten year old Prince learned that the woman who hugged him was his real mother, whom had left when he was a baby. She explained that she couldn't be a fisherman's wife and fled, leaving his father with divorce papers. Prince felt enraged at this woman claiming to have loved his father but just couldn't stay. 

He had yelled at her and pointed at his father's coffin, while screaming furiously at her about how his father was the best and that if she had really loved him, she would've stayed. He had pushed her away, hurt and confused. Losing his father was the worst thing he had experienced, and finding out Mama wasn't really his mama nearly killed him. 

Only after Prince had calmed after his teen years was when he contacted his mother again, and apologized for everything. The woman who was his real mother was a distant part of his life at this point, but still a part of it at the very least.

"so, Miss Geanie raised you? did she have any other kids?" Dandy asked, snapping Prince out of his little flashback.

The smaller male nodded," yes. Two kids. My sister, who lives out in California now, and my brother, who lives about a few hours away. He has a wife and two kids and another on the way."

"Are they..."

"Related to me by blood?" Prince rolled his eyes at this question, he always got this when people heard him refer to Geanie as he mother. He was pale compared to her. Mama Geanie was a proud Hawaiian native, so were her kids." yes. My dad and her kinda had a thing. My sister is three years older than me and my brother is a year younger. That probably pissed off my biological mother off to find out he had another kid with someone else."

Dandy went quiet, as if he was thinking, before saying," well, for what it's worth, You look a lot like Miss Geanie. I think she did right by raising you the way she did."

"thank you." Prince said, they were now at his apartment and he was unlocking his door," well, here it is. Would you like to come in?"

"Uh, sure." Dandy shrugged, he didn't want to go back to the ship yet anyhow.

Prince smiled and let him inside before shutting and locking the door behind him," its not much, but its home." he said, setting down his bag." make yourself at home."

Dandy looked around, he liked the quaint feeling the small apartment gave off. He didn't mind, he knew Prince probably didn't need much to live in by himself. He saw the photos prince had taken the other day laying out on the table and looked at them. Dandy sat down and looked at each one of them with awe. If this kid was this good on bad days he wondered how good he was on good days.

Prince blushed when he saw Dandy looking at the cruddy photos he had taken." Those aren't my best work."

"They're incredible. I wonder what your pictures look like when you're on the top of your game." Dandy said.

"I might need your help for that." Prince said with a cocky smirk, looking at Dandy.

"Alright. but for now.." He got up and went over to him," how about we get to know each other a little better."


	2. Chapter 2

"You mistake me for some kind of cheap hook up." Prince said immediately, backing away from the captain. To which Dandy just gave him a lopsided grin, but didn't advance toward him. "what's that smile for?" Prince asked.

"Nothing. Just, you and I clearly are in different mindsets at the moment, kid." Dandy told him, fixing his hair. Prince looked puzzled, maybe he was the one with the dirty mind. The taller male sat down in a chair," I'd at least take ya out for dinner first."

"I-it's a bit late. nothing in town is open at this hour." Prince said, now embarrassed of his outburst.

Dandy simply got up and walked up the few steps it took to get to the kitchen. Within a few minutes the captain was finding his way around the kitchen like he'd been living in the small apartment for years. Prince watched in awe, although it was strange, he felt it was so right to see Dandy in his kitchen.

The raven haired male, looked down at what he was doing, a few vegetables and a slab of hamburger meat was all he found in the kitchen. Prince was always eating with Mama Geanie so the kitchen stayed barren. He'd have to improvise, with a bit more digging around he found some packaged fish and a few spices. Dandy smiled and began working with what he had. He frowned, the fish wasn't fresh, but it would do. He rolled up his sleeves and seasoned the fish before throwing it on a pan sitting on the stove. While that simmered, he chopped up the half an onion he'd found and threw it in. 

"your plants? what are they?" he asked looking at the three pots sitting on the window sill of the kitchen window.

"um.. basil, mint I think. I forget what the other one is." Prince answered looking at his plants. He didn't remember the third one, but he'd had them for so long, he cared for them a lot.

"That'll work." Was Dandy's reply. Prince gasped but covered his mouth when he watched the larger man carefully pick out a few leaves of each. His plants were basically his babies at this point, he had never tried picking from them other than picking off dead leaves.

Dandy let out a chuckle at the expression on the other's face. He went back to cooking, adding the last ingredients of the dish before looking for plates. He found one regular plate and one small serving plate. He was going to have to give Prince some proper plates if he was going to stick around. He came out of the kitchen with the two dishes in his hand with a smile." Dinner is served."

"I really hope that fish was still in date." Prince muttered to himself as he sat down at the little bench table. Dandy sat across from him with a big grin." This looks amazing. Thank you."

"Your welcome." 

They both took a bite and spat it right back out. The fish was terribly out of date. Prince got up and rushed to the bathroom, Dandy hot on his trail. The pair desperately rinsed their mouths out with mouthwash and toothpaste before settling down and laughing. 

Dandy slid down the wall to sit on the opposite side from where Prince was sitting, they were both laughing at they're rush to get the god awful taste out of their mouths." I really thought that fish was good."

"I don't even remember buying it." Prince giggled, looking at his new friend through watery eyes." I'll give you credit though, it would've been wonderful if it hadn't been so dated."

"Yeah. Thank you." Dandy smiled at him," I'll bring you some fresh fish next time I decide to step foot in your kitchen."

"That sounds nice." Prince nodded.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence before the captain decided he should return to his ship. Prince saw him to the door and waved, watching as he left through the window. Once Dandy was out of sight, he turned to the plates sitting on his table. Not wanting to deal with it, he just threw everything away and called it a night. 

It would be about a month until Prince saw Dandy again, knowing they must've gone off to fish in deeper waters than around the island. The blue haired male continued his life as usual, working for Mama full time and taking pictures in his free time. Every now and then he'd go down to the beach to watch the waves and enjoy the sun.

A day at the beach was always a day well spent. Prince loved the photographic moments he caught with his camera. All the littler creatures running around on the sand made him smile, and the beauty of the water made him feel close to his dad again. He would walk along the shore line as far as the beach would go, every so often venturing into the water to swim. It never failed that some hotshot tourist would try to mess with him though.

"you're so pale for a native!"

"are you sure you're male?"

"can you take our picture?"

"that's a lot of hair for a kid like you."

"are you sure you're actually from here?"

"You're parents must be albinos or something!"

Prince hated that part. He just wanted to enjoy himself, unfortunately that didn't happen when tourist littered the beach. A reason he didn't go by himself often. Most of the time he was with Mama or someone else. He wished Dandy was there at times. Though he hardly knew each other, Prince's mind often wandered to the captain.

When The time had finally come for Dandy to finally come back to port, he sent notice, so that Prince eagerly awaited the Aloha Oe's return that day. He could barely wait for them to lower the anchor and stairs. Prince waited, bouncing, waving at Meow and Q.T who came down first.

"Don't wait for him." Meow said with a sigh.

"why?" Prince asked.

"He fell overboard." 

"What?"

"Down here." Dandy called from the other side of the dock. Prince looked to see that the captain had really fallen into the water." Meow and Q.T pushed me over."

Q.T reached down to help Dandy onto the dock." it was a joke, captain."

"we do this to you a lot, don't make your little boyfriend think we were trying to kill you." Meow said, helping his shipmate. Together the two pulled him onto the dock and Prince had to laugh when Dandy gave them friendly punches.

"It's not like that." Dandy told them." now go do your weirdly sickeningly sweet romantic thing."

"don't have to tell us twice." The pair hauled ass, hand in hand, running fast before Dandy changed his mind. 

Dandy sighed, wringing out his shirt. His hair was wet and falling out of his tight pompadour. The captain looked after his crew in the direction they had ran off and smiled. He cared for his friends and it showed. Prince admired that in Dandy, he then wondered if the taller male had a place other than the ship to sleep.

Prince smiled and jumped on Dandy, causing him to stumble a bit," So, bring me anything or you just like seeing someone with a feminine figure waiting for you at the harbor?"

"Well I brought fresh fish." Dandy chuckled, wrapping his arms around Prince's small frame. He walked while holding the younger male up like it was nothing." Other than that... Nothing but my presence, baby."

"need a place to crash, captain?" Prince asked, messing with Dandy's wet hair. He shook his head at the idea." how about a nice hot shower and warm meal that you didn't cook yourself?"

"That I could use." said the captain, shaking his wet hair like a dog fresh out of the bath. Prince was set down, while dandy became more uncomfortable with soggy shoes and damp clothing. Without a spoken word, the pair started up the dock and walked towards Prince's apartment on the other side of time. 

Thinking back to what Dandy had said to his crew before, he grew curious," so... Meow and Q.T are a thing?"

"Yeah." Dandy nodded." We've all been friends since high school and they just kinda... Happened, y'know? It was kinda obvious that Meow was crushing on her for a while before they got together, though."

Prince nodded, noting that Q.T was a woman instead of how he assumed before." How long have they been dating?"

"hmmm." Dandy scratched his chin," about.. Two- maybe three years now."

"Awe, that must be annoying being on the same crew, huh?" Prince chuckled softly.

He shrugged," not really. I respect them, they respect me. I was kinda hoping they'd get together."

They reached the apartment and went in, Dandy noticed a few changes to the place itself. Prince had purchased some proper plates and dishes, and his plants in the kitchen window looked healthy as well as properly tended to and used. A few new pictures were in frames on the walls, there even was a new rug on the floor. 

Dandy liked the changes to Prince's home, though he knew that Prince probably didn't care what he thought. He was directed back to the bathroom while Prince stayed in the kitchen. The blue haired male calmly worked in the kitchen, hearing the pipes rattle when Dandy turned on the water in the bathroom. When he had first moved in that rattle scared him, but now it was almost comforting when he heard it, it meant the water was still working. 

He hummed softly while prepping for what he was going to cook. He had stopped by the local market the day before, he had plenty for a hungry sailor to chow down on. Mama Geanie had taught him a few cooking tricks to help. Prince smiled, hoping Dandy liked the food he cooked.

Prince lost himself in thought, wondering about the captain currently in his shower. Wondering how he got into sea life, where he was from. It dawned on him that he knew very little about his friend, including his last name. He shrugged, knowing if there was something between them, he'd learn all that and more.

He wondered if Dandy was sticking around for him. A captain would usually want to get out on the waters and not see the same place twice in a year. At least this is how his father told him a captain lived. The sound of the water shutting off brought Prince out of his little dream world.

He just realized, Dandy didn't bring any clothes. Would his fit? No, Dandy would break out of them with no problem. A small panic set over Prince, as he quickly pulled the stuff off the stove and ran back to the bedroom to search for something Dandy wear. He found a sweater that he wore that was way to big for himself, that was it. 

"Hey, Prince?" Dandy called from the bathroom.

"Y-yes!?"

"mind if I use your washer and dryer?" he asked, holding a towel around his waist, holding his wet clothes.

Prince nodded," Yeah. go ahead. Uhm, its not much but I can lend you a sweater and I can run to the store real quick to get you underwear."

"Nah, its fine. I don't wear underwear." Prince turned red, and he quickly searched more for some bottom. He found some that might be tight on Dandy, but would work until his clothes were clean.

"Here! change quickly, I'll throw your clothes in the wash." Prince and dandy exchanged clothes and he ran to throw the clothes in the washer and get back to cooking.

He was lucky to do that quickly and get everything finished before Dandy appeared at the far end of the hall way.

"these, uh.. fit well." Dandy said as he came to the main area. 

Prince laughed when he saw Dandy in what he had been handed; which were penguin print pajama bottoms and a beige sweater top. It was an uncommon pair, especially for the ever so fashionable Prince." My my, I never thought my typically larger wardrobe choices would be so snug on someone else."

"I could totally just Hulk out of this sweater." Dandy teased, preparing to flex.

"Don't you dare! I paid top dollar for that!" Prince exclaimed. Dandy was surprised to find Prince nearly tear the sweater off of Dandy and threw it over a coat rack." you can freeze if you tease like that."

"fair enough." He nodded, sitting down at the table. Prince set out the food for them and let Dandy get first grabs of what he wanted.

Prince grabbed after him, watching Dandy eat his food like he'd never had a home cooked meal in his life. He smiled, happy to know that the captain liked his food. Prince noticed the x shaped scar on Dandy's chin," how'd you get that scar?"

Dandy stopped, swallowed his food and touched his chin," bad fishing accident."

"Oh." Prince nodded, the captain went back to eating, not bothering to give more details about it, but he didn't mind. He ate with his friend, listening to Dandy talk about his month on the sea.

~~~~~~~~

Prince found himself sitting in between Meow and Dandy at a popular nightlife spot in the downtown area of the island. He wondered why he had agreed to go here. It was nothing but tourists. Prince looked at Dandy, watching the captain sit there and drink a cheap beer. His stomach churned at the sight of tourists looking at him and Dandy.

Quickly, the blue haired man excused himself and ran out of the club, getting hit with fresh wind. He sighed with relief, leaning against the brick of the building. He relaxed a bit, but not enough. he decided to go back in after a few minutes, hastily ordering a drink to calm his nerves and then another to get with the groove of the music.

A third drink brought out his dancing spirit. he grabbed Dandy and pulled him onto the dancefloor despite the captain's protests of not being drunk enough to dance. Prince ignored him and danced around him. It didn't take long for Dandy to join in with him. The music was loud and the dancing was heavy. The pair ground against each other, forgetting the world around them. 

Dandy grabbed onto Prince, the two were intoxicated with the beat of the music. Ultimately leading to their first kiss. Prince found himself swept away by the taste of Dandy's lips. When they pulled away from each other, Dandy pulled Prince back to the table and sat down.

"No more dancing." Dandy huffed, leaning back.

Meow laughed," You're not 50, man. Your boyfriend is having a good time finally."

"yeah, baby." Prince whined, laying out on the Captain," you're be a buzzkill."

"I think you've had enough to drink, kid." Dandy said, taking the blue haired male's fruity drink from his hand before he could get the straw in his mouth.

"Hey! give it!" Prince reached up," I paid for it, I'm drinking it."

"Let him have his fun, Dandy." Q.T piped in," if you don't some much hotter guy will."

Dandy reluctantly gave Prince his drink back and watched him sip from the straw with a grin. the smaller male sat with the crew of the Aloha Oe, listening to Meow and Q.T talk to their captain. The discussion was something he wasn't interested in so he wasn't really paying attention. He crawled into Dandy's lap and messed with his hair. He couldn't the last time he had gotten drunk, usually he would drink at home, which usually led to him leaving a half full bottle on the table after he went to bed.

The crew seemed to notice the change in the blue haired boy. He didn't care, he was having a wonderful time now that he was smashed. After an hour of watching others dance while he sat and drank, Dandy and the crew wanted to go home. Meow and Q.T went back to the ship. Dandy took Prince home, who was too drunk to walk straight anymore. 

Prince was loud and rosy cheeked as they walked, he would lean in to tell Dandy something and it ended up being very lewd. Dandy, being sober now, dealt with it, leading his companion home and helping him once inside. He wasn't going to do anything with Prince drunk, but the smaller male demanded that Dandy stay the night just to cuddle.

So he did. Dandy put his arms around Prince, and cuddled while Prince went to sleep, then he fell asleep as well. He knew the other was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.


End file.
